


By Me

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edgeplay, Kinktober, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy wants more control than he already has. Sanji won't deny him.





	By Me

**Author's Note:**

> Something I really haven't done before... like most the prompts for this thing. I tried but I feel like I could have done more... but its last minute so \o/ did my best.

It had been something that Luffy had been thinking about for a while. Not that often but a thought that would come over him when he was with Sanji sometimes. When they were engaged in the more intense stuff. Sometimes when Sanji was so engrossed in what he was doing. Sometimes when Sanji looked up at him with that look that said he would do anything for Luffy. That he would take it all and enjoy it all.

Sometimes it was then that Luffy wanted to do it all and have every part of Sanji for himself. not just his pleasurable tears. Not just his cries. It was somehow more than that. He liked making Sanji cum. He knew that, he knew Sanji loved making Luffy cum. It was all over his face when he blew Luffy until Sanji swallowed or took it all over his face.

Sanji always had that pleased look on his face. That blissed out almost proud look. It always drove Luffy crazy and he was always hard again in no time and eager to do more and have Sanji make more faces.

He already knew how much he enjoyed making Sanji sob and cry. He loved to kiss away Sanji’s tears after he made him cum and after he kept fucking him until he came again. There was just something about fucking Sanji until he came apart.

Something about Sanji going from flirty and composed to the sobbing mess he always finished as. See his eyes open and honest and his face wet from tears. It just did something from him. Luffy had never bothered to think about why that was. Never bothered to care about what that might mean or what that might lead to.

Now he was willing to explore and see where he could take this and what else along this road he could discover and enjoy. Sanji’s begging face could get him hard in seconds. his begging voice got more than his attention. It got him so hard that it hurt. His tears, his voice and his face all did it for Luffy but it was more than just seeing it.

There was a knowledge behind it all. Something he could feel in his gut that he had never bothered to wonder or think too deep about before. Now he was asking himself what more he could want and how far he could take it all sorts of things came to mind.

He enjoyed his time with Sanji no matter what they did. He liked fucking Sanji until he was a babbling mess cumming colourless liquid into Luffy’s hand or the bed. He loved the times the wrapped up tightly and kissed slow and deep as Luffy fucked Sanji slowly. He loved all of that but he loved to watch Sanji cum.

He could watch that forever, he loved making it happen. There were so many ways Sanji could cum for him. The soft sweet times or the ones when Luffy fucked him into he cried, begged and tried to buck away and he was covered in Luffy and his cum.

If he had to choose, that was his favourite thing to see. So this did make sense in a way. Having Sanji cum when he wanted to and teasing him and keeping him on the edge until he did… it made sense Luffy would like that. Maybe he had been aiming towards that all along.

Now it was something to explore now that they had this time to themselves. Now that they were off the ship for a few days they could explore this where Sanji could be as loud and shameless as he liked. Where Luffy could hear him loud and clear.

Of course they had to get started. He watched as Sanji stood by the window watching the evening sun. he was smoking silently the smoke drifting outside the window. The Sunny was docked a distance away from the town so the townspeople could avoid questions if the marines popped up.

It had been Nami and Sanji’s idea and it seemed to make sense so Luffy was fine with it. He had managed to wiggle an agreement from Nami that they could at least spend time with the people they were going to be trading with.

That got him in the inn with Sanji. It got him here on the bed watching his cook as the man watched the scenery outside. Luffy was fine with watching Sanji sometimes. He was fine watching him lots of times, his back always appealed to Luffy.

So solid and strong but it appealed in so many ways. Made him want to wrap his arms around him sometimes. Sometimes Luffy wanted to kiss it, stroke it. Suck his way down Sanji’s back. It was unfortunate that most these urges hit him when Sanji was cooking. He would never get in the way of that.

But afterwards when food was finished. That was something else entirely.

He watched Sanji smoke and played with his shirt. Took deep breaths before the anticipation in his gut let him wait no more. He had been patient enough already. He hated to wait as it was. That he had managed to wait so long was more than good enough already.

He slid his shirt off softly as he sat up. he could have easily reached out with his arms. Dragged Sanji back to the bed but where was the fun in that? He dropped the shirt on the table by the bed and got up. he had to fight back the urge to just grab Sanji, had to force himself to walk slowly over to him.

He wrapped him into a hug from behind, propped his chin on his shoulder as he took in the same scene as Sanji. Sanji relaxed into his hold, melted into him as Luffy nuzzled his neck. They stood there for a few moments before Luffy let his hands go on the move.

Played with Sanji’s shirt as he lightly pressed kisses to the bit of neck available. Timed it with Sanji’s sighs as he slowly undid button after button. He took his time even when he sort of did not. All he could think about was how Sanji would be in a bit. That was his focus and it kept his fingers trembling.

Finally, the shirt was undone. He leaned back so Sanji could slide the shirt off. He had expected Sanji to lean back against him when they were done but he was taken by surprise when Sanji let the shirt drop and turned to kiss him.

He held his head up so he could kiss him. Sanji tilted his chin and slowly backed them towards the bed. Luffy’s hands were on Sanji’s shoulder and hip. With every pause between the kisses his fingers twitched and clenched down hard. His head was slightly foggy with the kiss so the bed at the back of his knees was a surprise. He sat down hard and pulled Sanji with him.

Sanji readily straddled him and Luffy’s hands were forced to grip Sanji’s hips as the man continued to kiss him. He could feel Sanji’s cock pressing against his stomach. Sanji was faintly trembling under his hands it was hard not to focus on that.

Luffy had been waiting patiently for a chance for them to be together but as he kissed Sanji and held him he had to wonder just how long Sanji had been waiting as well. He seemed so greedy. He was so needy and his kiss was so overpowering it only made Luffy hungrier.

He almost did not want to stop him.

He would not have stopped him if this had been their normal things. He would have gone with it but Luffy had idea and he had needs clawing at his stomach. He pried his lips away from Sanji’s with a wet gasp and pulled Sanji further up. Sank his fingers into Sanji’s torso and pulled him up so he could kiss his way down Sanji’s neck.

Kissed him the way Sanji had taught him, the way that Sanji liked. Made his way to Sanji’s chest and licked and sucked his nipples the way that Sanji had taught him he liked. Sanji’s hands sank into his hair as the man gasped above him.

His body was tense and the small shudders running through him made Luffy apply more force with his licks and his bites.

Sanji kept shuddering so delightfully in his arms. Luffy just wanted to pin him down and wreck him but he had to take this slowly he ahd to do it bit by bit. Sanji still had his pants on, that was something important to note and something important to take of.

He sucked hard above Sanji’s nipple while Sanji’s hands sank further into his hair and he moaned. One of Luffy’s hands slid down to cup Sanji’s ass. The pants were annoying. He should have taken them off before they started but Sanji’s desperate kisses had thrown him off so much all he had been able to do was return them.

Sanji was just so delicious sometimes. His hand slid back up to Sanji’s waist and he held on tightly as he rolled them both. Kissed his way back up Sanji’s body until he met his seeking lips. Indulged himself with the feeling of playing with Sanji’s lips and tongue. Occasionally pulled back enough to suck the hollow of Sanji’s neck.

He would have lingered there if it was not for Sanji’s hands in his hair. Yanking and pulling him back so that Luffy could kiss him again. Sanji was under him with his enthusiasm. Luffy was hard in his own pants but there was the need and want for his plans that kept him on track.

He continued the fierce kiss as his wandered lower and lower. Found Sanji’s belt and slowly unbuckled as he continued the kiss. Pulled back enough times to pant and stare into the deep blue eyes under him. Sanji’s face was flushed but not even close to the look that Luffy loved and craved.

They had just gotten started after all. The belt was off and his attention went to the button and then the zip. Then his hands were sliding on the inside and he was unable to help himself from cupping Sanji. The wet boxers that were confining his cock.

Impatience got hold of him and he pulled back from the kiss. Pulled back off Sanji enough to watch as he yanked the pants down and then off with Sanji’s help. The pants were tossed somewhere towards the edge of the bed. He had no idea if they slid over or not his focus was on Sanji’s legs. So strong and muscles, such an asset to him and the crew. He pressed a kiss to Sanji’s thigh before he let it drop.

He still ahd his pants on when he lay back over Sanji. The grind of their bodies was insane. The cloth interfered with it for him but for a body as sensitive as Sanji it had to be a sweet torture. He sank his way down so he could lick the hollow of Sanji’s neck. Pressed kisses there, sucked hard enough to leave a mark there.

He wanted a mark to form there. Wanted a large bruise to form there. He needed one to be there and he poured everything he felt into every lick, suck and bite.

When he finally pulled back from Sanji’s throat and met the man’s eyes he swallowed heavily. He was flushed all over, the beginning of tears in his eyes. He was panting and he was delicious. A meal ready to be eaten up by Luffy.

Luffy would have normally gobbled up such a meal. It would have been expected but Sanji was his cook and he had taught him all about preparation.

He trailed his fingers down Sanji’s chest. Watched his fingers trace over his skin until he reached the top of Sanji’s boxers. “You said anything I wanted to do you would let me try.” He whispered. “You remember that?”

He met Sanji’s eyes drowned in the trust and love in them. “I remember.” Sanji swallowed. “What I said still stands. Whatever you want to do, what you want to try. We’ll test it out at least once.”

“Sanji.” Luffy ducked his head and pressed a kiss to Sanji’s throat. “I want to drive you crazy.” He admitted. “Want you the way I usually make you but I want you to hold back for me.” He whispered against Sanji’s damp throat. “I want you out of your mind for me and I want to make you cum. I want it so bad.” He admitted with a shudder. “I want to do that to you.”

Hands sank into his hair and gently pulled until Luffy met Sanji’s gaze. The love and understanding were mixed with want and amusement. “I know.” Sanji admitted. “I’ve had a feeling for some time now that this is where you might be heading. Sometimes…” Sanji trailed off. “You get so hungry and controlling. The things you demand and need aren’t just you being selfish or unknowing or even needy. It’s fine with me. I want to give that to you too.”

“I-I” Luffy wanted to hide his face in Sanji’s throat again but instead he moved to kiss him fiercely on his lips instead. “You drive me insane and you keep feeding me. You keep giving me everything I want. Sometimes I don’t know what to do.”

Sanji’s smile was so bright that Luffy had to kiss it. When he pulled back he had to do it again and again until the pecks turned into deep kisses with him exploring and stealing Sanji’s breath.

“What I said stands so get to it.” Sanji smiled. “Drive me crazy Luffy. Don’t stop until I can’t think about anything about you. Drive me out of my mind.”

“Who gives the order here? Who is captain here?” Luffy chuckled before he pulled back. He straddled Sanji and hooked his fingers in his boxers. “Prepare yourself Sanji.”

X

Sanji liked lots of things, he liked the way Luffy would suck his cock. He loved being eaten out although he would not ask for it. He really loved when Luffy got into it. He loved to be fingered, it drove him crazy and he liked to be teased.

Luffy liked the way Sanji would go mindless and beg for his cock. He wanted that but he wanted Sanji to beg him. Wanted him to beg to be allowed to cum and he had a good idea on how to do that.

One hand was tight on the base of Sanji’s cock as Luffy licked and lapped at Sanji’s head. It was a tease, he watched Sanji’s head on the pillows as he tried to stay still. Watched him bite his lip, give up on that before moans and cries spilled from his throat. They were not cries though so already they were not enough.

Luffy worked and sucked. Played with Sanji’s shaft as he got the tip nice and slick. With no warning to Sanji he swallowed and kept swallowing until his lips met his own fingers where they were wrapped around the base of Sanji’s cock.

The cry that was driven out of Sanji there was fucking more than enough to drive Luffy crazy. He sucked and licked for a bit before he swallowed. Sanji’s hips bucked up as Sanji’s hands sank into Luffy’s hair. His hoarse broken cry was a step in the right direction. However it was not enough. It was not close to enough.

One hand he moved until he was cradling Sanji’s balls. A tight squeeze at the base and Sanji’s balls got a complaint from Sanji but it was enough. Luffy pulled off reluctantly and locked his hands around Sanji’s legs and dragged him closer before he began to flip him over.

Sanji was just so flexible. He was so bendy it was fun to watch but even more fun to play with. Sanji blinked up at him as Luffy bent his legs over his head. No sign of discomfort as Luffy made himself comfortable between Sanji’s legs.

One hand went on Sanji’s wet cock. He lightly toyed with the head of Sanji’s cock. The slickness of his precum as it dripped from his cock. Luffy played with it as he used his other hand to hold Sanji open for him.

The low groan that Sanji gave sounded pulled form him when Luffy slowly licked him. His cock twitched in his hand, more of a spasm than anything else and Luffy had to repeat the slow lick before he set back into a proper rhythm.

He got Sanji damp from just long licks. Nothing to really soothe the fire just to prep him and get him ready. He listened to Sanji’s panting and his soft moans. He listened as he licked slowly. He toyed with Sanji’s cock as he did so. The tip of his cock and the precum.

When he finally allowed himself to trace Sanji’s rim with his tongue he put everything into it. Sanji whined under him. He cried out and his cock twitched as he began to pour precum. Just from one trace of his tongue. If he had been able to use both his hands he would have held Sanji open and really gone for it but he could only do this much.

Licked and sucked. Traced with his tongue and listened as cries began to turn to begs. As Sanji began to shift and attempt to move. He waited and traced his tongue over Sanji’s wet rim. He waited until he was quivering and damp before he sank his tongue deep inside him. Allowed himself a few moments to enjoy himself. swiped his tongue deep before he pulled himself back.

While Sanji’s begging was a bit hoarse Luffy was licking the fingers that had been holding Sanji open for him. He was breathing hard himself as he slicked up his own hand. The lube was too far away and he was tired of thinking.

The first finger made Sanji twitch and cry out. He was warm and the way he tried to buck unto the finger made Luffy bite back groans. He watched Sanji’s face as he sank the second into him. His eyes were red. His skin was flushed and his eyes were blown and dazed. The tears that Luffy loved to see were pouring down his face as Luffy toyed with the slit of his cock and fucked him on two fingers.

Sanji was sensitive he always reacted so beautifully but for Luffy it was never enough until Sanji was crying and begging. Right now Luffy wanted him pleading. He played with Sanji’s slit and listened to the wet noises from the precum as he moved his fingers inside him.

Sanji’s hand grabbed his wrist when Luffy moved his fingers deep inside him. He watched the way Sanji gasped wetly before his gaze found Luffy and stayed on him. “I-if you keep pressing o-on the h-head like that… Luffy!” He cried out as Luffy did just that. “I won’t b-be able to cum.” He shivered as his fingers relaxed. “I-I can’t cum Luffy!” His entire body was slick with sweat. His body was flushed and beautiful and his eyes were just the way Luffy wanted.

“I know you can’t come Sanji.” Luffy slowed move up to three fingers. “You’ve wanted to cum since the very beginning.” He continued to play as his fingers continued to move and stretch Sanji. “Not yet though.” He teased. “I’ll let it build up and up. I’ll stop you over and over.” He watched tears overflow Sanji’s eyes. Overstimulation, he got that much. “I wish I could stretch you out on something. Lock you down on it and just play with you like this.”

He pressed down hard on the slit of Sanji’s cock and he sighed at the feeling of the precum seeping around his thumb as Sanji shuddered. He fingers curved inside of Sanji and he kept his eyes on him as he began to slowly stroke and rub.

“L-Look at me Sanji.” He fumbled before he cleared his throat. “Look at me.” Blue eyes met his and he pressed down hard with his fingers as he released Sanji’s cock. Sanji stared up at him his mouth wet, red and wide as his cock jerked and his cum sprayed his chest and his neck. Luffy swallowed as he kept his eyes on Sanji, watched the wet teary gaze of the man who loved him and was really going to let Luffy try anything he wanted. He was so hungry for Sanji.


End file.
